Eternity
by Ashiduree
Summary: Daisuke Aurora returns to Judoh City after a 3 year break, the first person he is reunited with is his friend Kia Freeborn who still after 3 years hasn't found happiness beyond their friendship. Daisuke is determined to help his friend in need.


On a beautiful autumn evening, Kia looks out of his room window barechested, legs crossed in his blue jeans and guitar in hand. He admires the young children playing outside who appreciate the little bit that they have "What a sight for sore eyes" he sighs as he looks down at his guitar and decides to get some fresh air before the sunsets.

Minutes later, Kia exits the apartment building sporting a blue pullover hoodie and gets a whiff of the beautiful autumn atmosphere, he just goes for a nice inhale and exhale before he approaches the small children playing with their misfit toys "Hi kiddos what you guys up to?" he smiles grabbing the young girl's attention "Hi guitar man! I always forget your name I'm so sorry" she laughs "It's ok doll, my name is Kia" he winks putting her on cloud 9 "Oh my" she chuckles "….Would you guys mind if I played a song for you?" "For us?" she smiles happily "Sure why not? what do you say little guy?" he asks the younger boy clinging to the young girl "Oh don't mine him…he can't speak" Kia pauses out of sympathy for the young boy "Oh…don't worry about it, I'd still like to play you guys a song if you don't mind" "Not at all" she nods in excitement.

"Here we go" Kia starts playing a beautiful tune that obviously was able to lift a few spirits in the unfortunate area he lived in, as a decent amount of people gathered around to listen, he ended the song with an unusual yet beautiful chord and his small audience gave him a well deserved round of applause. "Yay Kia you were so good!" she cheered as the small boy smiled with stars in his eyes "Thanks doll, I see the little guy liked it just as much as you did" " His name is Joshua, he's my younger cousin…I'm Karol by the way" she waves bashfully "Well Karol and Joshua you guys are fantastic! I'm glad you let me play for you and I'm even more pleased you enjoyed it so much" "How come you visit so often?" she asks "I don't visit Karol, I live here" he replies "But your such a good guitar player, shouldn't you be rich and famous?" "It's not that easy unfortunately" he sighs hugging his guitar "Tell me really quick Karol….what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asks "Me?….I want to be a ballerina!" she says happily amusing Kia " Well make sure you work hard to reach your goal, don't let anything stand in your way you hear me?" "Yes sir!" she nods causing Kia to chuckle "Alright…you and your cousin should head back into the building now, it's getting pretty dark out here" Karol grabs her cousin's hand and they take off "Alright Kia! see you later!" she waves dragging her cousin behind as Kia just watches them with a smile on his face, suddenly he a distinct voice catches his attention " That was rather touching" Kia freezes for a moment because he can't believe what he is hearing, "Is that you Daisuke?" he quickly turned around and standing there was his good friend Daisuke Aurora.

Kia just stood there examining his only friend who's hair grew a few inches as he stood their with a red leather jacket and his swagger on full blast. "Daisuke…..what a surprise" he said in excitement as he almost ran to him "It's great to see you again my friend" Kia catches the oh so cool Daisuke off guard with a romantic hug, the two share a moment and then Kia tries to get back into macho mode "Oh…I'm sorry Kia…" he blushes "It's fine bro, so what's going on?" Kia has so many emotions running through his head at the moment he tries to contain himself "Everything is the same…come on upstairs lets talk over some coffee".

Kia brews a pot of coffee for the two while Daisuke makes himself comfortable, "So what brings you back to Judoh?" Kia asks in excitement "I guess you can say I was homesick, but the break was much needed I can tell you that much" "I see" Kia replies handing Daisuke his mug "So did you see everyone else yet? I bet Kyoko will be happy" "Nope not yet, the slums was on my way so I decided to see if you were still around…how is your music?" Daisuke asks "Same ol, I'm still a piece of scrap" he jokes "Have you been in contact with your brother?" Kia yawns and stretches his arm a bit "Here and there, he tries to keep up with me but I don't want to get too close you know? it might look bad on his end" Daisuke sits there a bit puzzled "What do you mean?" "I don't want to seem like the blacksheep that is coming out of the blue to mooch off of my brother's fame, I don't know him that well but he is still my kid brother and I have to do what's best for him….besides my father won't like it" "Well I doubt Ray feels that way Kia, but who am I to preach?" he shrugs "Speaking of brothers, I wonder how Shun will react to your return" Kia grins "I don't expect him to do a backflip or anything, he'll be the same ol Shun I can guarantee it, so Kia I find it hard to believe you've been sitting in this little room for 3 years…you mean to tell me nothing interesting has happened in your life?"

Kia just sits there dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed "….Uh….no! Just been working part time at the bodega and I've been going to school at Judoh's Community College, lucky for me I got a full scholarship" "Good for you bro, did you make any friends? meet any darlings?" he winks "No!" Kia begins blushing "I don't really care to make friends, it's not that I'm emo or anything I just don't want to be judged is all, it's annoying when people keep on bringing up the fact that I'm the son of some famous musician yet I'm stuck in a community college, working a half ass job and living in the slums…I'd rather not deal with the drama you know?"

"I can dig Kia, listen I gotta run my friend I have a cute angel that's been waiting for me" Daisuke says as he gets a last minute stretch in "Go get her Daisuke, let me know how it goes and please don't be a stranger" he smiles "I'm glad your my friend

Dai" "Likewise, I'll be in contact Kia, I know you are unhappy inside and I plan on fixing that" he winks as he heads out the door. Kia takes a deep breath and then plops onto his bed "I'm 24 years old, it's time to get it together" he whines as he turns over and buries his face into his pillow.

Daisuke is on his motorcycle heading home when the gets a sudden case of the munchies "Uh oh gotta make a stop" he pulls over and removes his helmet "Dammit I'm hungry" he walks into the nearby mini mart "Lets see what I can get to hold me together until I get home" He browses the produce section when suddenly a loud crash catches his attention "What the….?" being the curious kitten that he is he goes to check it out, as he gets closer he hears some quarreling between a couple of males and a female "This can't be good" he immediately runs to the scene and he spots a young woman on her knees "You guys are a bunch of chauvinist pigs" she shouts "This coming from a goody bimbo, why don't you stay in your place little girl" the obnoxious man scolds "That's no way to talk to a lady" Daisuke intervenes "I really hope you didn't put your hands on a lady for your sake, ma'am are you okay?" he asks at her aid "Ummm…I'm okay…I just need my glasses…"

Daisuke's mannerisms cut her off as he places her missing glasses on her face "You can thank me later, but for now I think you should let me talk some sense into these guys" she adjusts her glasses in place "Oh no, that's not necessary these guys didn't push me down I just wasn't watching where I was going" she explains "Yeah this girl is a total klutz and not to mention a know it all, she got what she deserved" the back buddy laughs "Now now, that's no way to treat a lady, shame on you fellas what's your deal if you don't mind me asking" he crosses his arms "She isn't happy about the change in the slums, all that's happening is that the area will be more luxurious…what's wrong with that?" Daisuke gives an awkward sideeye "No! What's really going on is that they are trying to get rid of the little bit those people have, this change they speak of is going to result in people living on the streets, they are trying to feed people misinformation" "Is this true? I wouldn't put it past people these days, I hope you understand that not everyone is that stupid"

"Please, we don't have to explain ourselves to lowclass people such as yourselves, now if you would excuse us we have more important things to do, good day" the morons go on their way as Daisuke and the young woman watch them leave "What a bunch of schmucks" he shrugs "Indeed" the young woman adds wiping her blue jeans "I'm so sorry about all of this…and thank you so much for defending me" she giggling "No problem, so what's your name?" "My name is Natalie" she nods "Nice to meet you Natalie, I'm Daisuke Aurora" they shake hands "Wow, you are pretty tough….I respect that a lot" "Not really, it's just… it bothers me, why do they want to do this?" she asks "Some people are just natural born pricks….I know we just met but would you mind venting over some dinner?" Daisuke overs in flirtation leaving Natalie beet red "Oh…I….well, I suppose" she giggles "I have a feeling you might have some good insight" Daisuke winks "Well lets get to it".

The two make their way to a diner "So I'm guessing you have a mission" Daisuke says sipping his lemonade "Well I'm trying, but there is only so much I can do on my own you know?…I'm not trying to drop you hints, I probably should have thought this through before I decided to leave home" she sighs stirring her drink with her straw "You ran away?" "Sort of, you see my family is from the slums and we didn't have it easy, but now my dad is a successful enterpenuer and we are living really well, but when I heard about what was going on I couldn't just sits there you know?"

"Why can't you get assistants from your parents?" Daisuke asks "Because, they are full of themselves and forget where they came from, they could be doing so much to give back to these people and instead they just look down on them, they don't even know I'm here in Judoh they think I'm in school." "Whatcha gon do about it?" "I don't know..but I'm trying my best even if I have to do it alone, instead of trying to run people out of their homes I want to make the community a better place" she nods "I like your attitude Nat, you can count me in" he gives the thumbs up "Really? I don't know how to react to this" she says trying to contain her excitement " Thank you so much I am so grateful" "No problem, now that we are on the same side may I suggest an idea?" he asks "Go for it Dai" "Well, you said you wanted to give back correct? why not do something nice for the people, not just in the slums but do something that will bring the people of Judoh together" "I like how your mind works Daisuke, you must be really appreciated where you come from, I think that is a great idea *sigh* the problem is getting people to volunteer and help out…we are only two people" she shrugs "Don't worry, we will figure it all out along the way and I know it will all work out".

Meanwhile back at Kia's apartment, he is trying to get some shut eye when his phones rings "Ugh who the hell is calling me?" he moans reaching for his mobile phone "Hello?" he answers "Oh Kia…did I wake you up?" it is the voice of his younger brother "Oh Ray! Hey man how are you? Sorry for my bleb greeting" he laughs running his fingers through his hair "It's fine, just calling to see how you were that's all, I've really missed you" he chuckles in envy "That makes me feel good, I'm just fine and I hope you are the same if not better" "I'm okay…..I was just wondering if…well…do you think could come visit the house this weekend? Don't worry my mom and dad won't be home, I just need your advice about something"

"Me?" Kia is a bit bewildered " Well sure, I'll stop by and see you" "Thank you so much Kia, it means so much. Just do me a favor and get some rest okay?" he giggles "Will do, have a great night kiddo , I love you" "I love you too Kia, see you soon"


End file.
